


How the Hero With No Fear's Dragon Brood saved the Galaxy!

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Actually I have plans for Palpy, Anakin is a Red Dragon, Anakin is a jerk, Anakin loves his kids!, Anakin will not be a Sith who can turn into a Dragon, But he is in his human form in this story, Crossover, Fluff, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, M/M, No Cataclysm or expansions after it, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Palpatine can go to a hell, Poor Obi-Wan, Post-World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Screw Acti-Blizz's writing!, There will be some humor in this, This story is no longer a crack one as Dragon AU exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: Obi-Wan discovers his former Padawan with a clutch of Dragon whelps on a mysterious world.Hilarity (For Anakin) or more like nightmare (for Obi-Wan) ensues, as Anakin brings his Dragon Whelps to the Galaxy!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

"Anakin! Tell your Dragons to get the hell away from me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as the group of four Red Dragon Whelps chased him, while Anakin was watching it all with a glee.

"Come on, Master! They just want to get to know you!" Anakin laughed as one of whelps flew to him and licked him. He was wearing his Jedi Robe, that he re-colored into a crimson one.

"I know! But how did you have this many kids after you went missing?!" Obi-Wan shouted as he barely dodged another whelp's tackling him. _"Why did I even go here?!" the Negotiator thought as he used the Force to calm down after one whelping finally licked him._

It all began after Anakin went missing during the space battle, when his Starfighter was hit and Anakin's body was nowhere found after the explosion.

Although, a huge red beast was seen flying from the debris. It was magnificent and the Clones could not shoot it, as they were stunned. But, they had to search for missing General Skywalker.

Sadly, they did not find his body and Anakin was declared dead by the Council. But, Obi-Wan did not give up, as he knew that Anakin could have survived.

The Council did not allow Obi-Wan to look for Anakin, who was believed to be dead by others. Ahsoka, Senator Amidala and the Clone Troopers, who missed their General badly.

Ahsoka became Plo Koon's Padawan, while Obi-Wan was encouraged to take another one, but he didn't, as he hoped to find his former Padawan.

A year later, during meditation, he sensed the beast's happiness, as it watched its eggs hatch. The little ones were born and the beast shielded them from a humanoid, who came in the cave, seeking the treasure from the Dragon, but found death.

So, Obi-Wan sneaked out and took off in the Twilight. He used the Force to guide him to the whereabouts of the Dragon. It turned out to be mysterious world and found the location of the cave, where the beast was in Obi-Wan's vision.

He landed near a cave that was on the shore. Maybe the beast saw the home in the cave, as Dragon, its species, hid from the mortals.

He saw the same beast, who was watching the babies, who were sleeping next to the dragon. _"Well, I will watch the hatchlings and the elder Dragon,"_ he thought as he found a spot to watch the cute scene _  
_

But, the dragon saw him and roared as one of the whelping flew up. Others came out and saw their parent and chirped at them.

"Wow, there are four them," Obi-Wan muttered as he watched the Whelps took off and they were flying in the air

Then, the Dragon roared again as he began to shift. Obi-Wan watched as he then saw who it was and gaped. It was Anakin, who was smiling there with his signature smirk as the Whelps circled him. They happily licked him as he was smiling at them.

"My kids, we have a guest! Greet my friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who is over there!" Anakin announced, as the whelps looked around.

Obi-Wan realized that he was going to be again a victim of Anakin's mischief, as the whelpings dived for him! He began to back away

"Master!" Anakin yelled as he began to laugh! His babies wanted to hunt outside of the cave and they saw the chance, by meeting a human, who was watching them, before their dad saw the human.

Now, Obi-Wan was being pursued by four Dragon Whelps, while the fifth one was licking Anakin. The Chosen One was laughing as he was enjoying the scene.

"Anakin! Get them away from me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he ducked the whelps.

"Alright, alright! Ryrasz, Rexstrasza, Mostrasz, Testrasz, come back here! Obi is having enough of our games!" Anakin shouted, as Syvinstrasza was watching her siblings return to them.

"What's with the names? Couldn't you give them human names?" Obi-Wan asked as Ryrasz was licking Anakin.

"I follow the Red Dragon name tradition. I gave them nicknames, Ryr, Rex, Mos, Tes and Syvin," Anakin replied as the dragons were flying next

 _"Rex would love that the a female Dragon was named after him,"_ Obi-Wan thought as he petted Syvinstrasza, who was curious.

"Master, I want to leave this cave and come back home," Anakin said as he packed his satchel, while the whelps were looking at Obi-Wan.

"What?! You are going to bring your brood to the Temple?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, as he was shocked.

"Do you suggest that I am leaving my babies here?! I will manage them, as they will live in my quarters," Anakin protested.

"I am not asking you to abandon your kids, but the problem is that they will cause trouble, while on Corusant. Or they can get lost," Obi-Wan replied.

"As I said, they will be in my room. I will teach them to behave and will show them how to use the disguise forms, so they could get around. I can't let them fly around as the Dragons," Anakin said as he hugged the whelps.

"Alright, you and the babies can come, but keep them on the leash, or you'll have to answer for their mischief," Obi-Wan warned as he realized that Anakin was eager to leave the world.

"Unlike with the Banshee Queen and her pet Demon, I will manage my babies, unlike their Black Dragon father, who is a good one, but has to be away for special reasons," Anakin grumbled as he petted Rexstrasza, who had the white scales instead of the black or crimson.

"I don't want to even ask about that mate of yours," Obi-Wan commented.

"Better not. We are still together, but the duties keep as apart," Anakin said, who was preparing a nest for the whelps.

"Alright, we are returning to Corusant. Make sure that you packed your things," Obi-Wan said.

"I do have everything with me. Let's go!" Anakin exclaimed as the whelpings gathered in his arms. They then laid down on the bench.

The ship took off, as Anakin rested with his children, who knew how to behave, when their mother was around.

 _"You and your brood are going to be death of me, that is for sure,"_ Obi-Wan thought as he watched Anakin sleep in a nest that he made.

But he didn't know that Anakin's brood was going to change the fate of the Galaxy with their simply existence.


	2. Ahsoka and Yoda

The ship arrived at the Temple dock, while Anakin was tying the magical leash on the Whelps, who were ready to fly off to explore. It was late evening, so they arrived before the bedtime.

"Ryr, Rex, Mos, Tes and Syvin, you will not be going and explore everything as you want! I and Master Kenobi will be both in trouble, if you are seen, as the Dragons are unheard of on Corusant, the world that we are on right now. So, please stay with me!" Anakin spoke as he held the magical leash and the Whelps close to him.

Syvinstrasza chirped as she rubbed against his cheek. She was sad that she could not explore, but she sensed the danger from the buildings outside the ship.

"We landed on the docks. Keep the Dragons on the leash, please," Obi-Wan requested.

"Of course, they are with me and if they do break from the leash, I can use my dragon roar in the human form to call them back to me, so I've got this covered," Anakin replied.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan facepalmed. His former Padawan was really a Dragon, even in his human disguise. But how he was the one at all, he wondered.

"Obi-Wan, what is wrong with me being a Dragon to you?" Anakin asked as he petted Ryrasz's head. Like his sister, he had the crimson-black color of scales, which indicated the mixed heritage.

"Everything," Obi-Wan replied as they exited. The Whelps were looking around and some were chirping to Anakin.

"Yes, this is Corusant. But until you are a bit older and you have a disguise, I am not letting you out of my sight, got it?" Anakin said as he cuddled the whelps.

"Even this idea is going to fail, as they will cause trouble for us both, me especially," Obi-Wan said as he shook his head. He was going to be a victim of his former Padawan and his children's mischief, as the whelps had his attitude.

 _"I wonder who their father is and why he isn't present in their lives,"_ Obi-Wan thought as he held a leash, in which Mostrasz was struggling to break.

Anakin saw his whelp's distress and he petted Mostrasz, who was eager to get out of the binding.

However, Testrasz, who had black scales and crimson wings, broke off from the leash and flew off.

"Tes, find Ahsoka, but do not bump into anyone else!" Anakin cheered on as he then unbound his other whelps.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he ran after Testrasz, who flew into the Temple, as Anakin and others followed them.

In her room, Ahsoka felt her first Master's presence among others, as she stood up. She missed her former Master.

Then, the door opened and a little creature was flying above the floor.

"Awww, you are so cute! What's your name," she asked as she petted the creature.

"Well, Snips, you met one of my kids," a familiar voice spoke outside of the room as she looked at the entrance.

"Skyguy! You are alive!" she exclaimed as she ran to hug Anakin in a warm embrace.

"Hi Snips. I see that you met one of my children. This is Testrasz," Anakin said as the little whelp chirped with happiness.

"So it's not just one here?" she asked.

Anakin nodded as he then whistled. Then, she was swarmed by more dragon whelps, who began chirping and licking her.

"Do they breathe fire, or they do not have it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Did you really think that Red Dragons breathe Arcane, Poison, or even Sand? I remember my former Mate breathing Magma, as we battled each other as Dragons in the skies. They are not ready to practice their powers," Anakin said.

"They could practice by heating machinery," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Mate? Flying? So you are a Dragon?" Ahsoka asked.

"I will explain to the Council about my true nature and what my mission is. For now, I will let my whelps settle down in the nest that is my quarter," Anakin replied as he prepared a nest in a crib that Ahsoka got from the creche.

Syvinstrasza lifted a tool and showed it to her father, who smiled and took it from her mouth. He petted her head, as he continued the nest, so the children would rest for the night.

When the night time came, Anakin led his children to the nest. It was made out of covers and the father Dragon was resting on his bed. The whelpings flew to the nest, then they landed onto it.

"Good night, my babies," Anakin cooed as he tucked the baby dragons in. Then he covered the crib, so the dragons were covered from the light that shined onto them.

"Good night, Anakin. I hope that they don't set their crib on fire," Obi-Wan said as he watched his former Padawan and his children.

"They don't know, as they are only the newborn babies, despite their ability to fly. I am not teaching them, until they are old enough," Anakin said as he turned off the light and fell asleep.

"Why do I even try?" Obi-Wan asked himself as he then went to his bed for the night.

It was during the night, when Obi-Wan heard a loud screech coming from Anakin's room as the Chosen One was awoken.

"What's going on with one of them? Did someone kick their sibling with paw or bite them with their teeth?" Obi-Wan grumbled as he stood up, put on his cloak and ran to the room, where his former Padawan and his babies were supposedly resting.

To his shock, he saw Anakin rubbing Rexstrasza's stomach, while her siblings were flying above their sister. "Shhh. Sweetie, what's wrong? Another nightmare?" he spoke softly, as the little dragon whimpered and thrashed in her cover.

Obi-Wan carefully approached them and placed his hand onto the the cover, where Rexstrasza was shaking.

_"She is terrified of something, but the Dark Side is shrouding the source," Obi-Wan thought as he sent soothing waves to the little Dragon, who was lost in the terror. She was still asleep  
_

Soon enough, Rexstrasza calmed down and was sleeping peacefully.

As they exited the quarters, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and asked: "For how long this has been going on?"

"She started having them even before she hatched," Anakin replied. When Obi-Wan gave him a confused look, Anakin chuckled and replied: "My people are conscious, even when we are in our shells. Rex had the nightmares before as unhatched whelp. I held her egg to soothe her, as it was shaking from side to side in the nest. And I have the shell of Rex's egg."

He took out the tiny box, which fitted Anakin's hand. He opened it and Obi-Wan saw the piece white eggshell in the glass orb.

"Sweet Force," Obi-Wan muttered as he took a look at the orb with the eggshell piece.

Then, Ahsoka appeared next to them, as she had to quietly walk out. "What was with Rexstrasza?" she asked.

"She was having a nightmare. And that's a third one this week. I am trying to get to the bottom of what's causing those night terrors, but I can't.

"According to Anakin, she even had them, before she hatched. This is not normal, if she has them. I believe that something is terrifying her, but the Dark Side is shrouding

"Maybe Dragon Guy is dealing with the nightmares that babies have and he disturbed her?" Ahsoka suggested.

"Snips!" Anakin nearly exclaimed. He didn't want to awake everyone else, because of one of his kids having night terrors. And he didn't like the new nickname that Ahsoka came up with, because he was a Dragon.

"Ahsoka, this is serious. Rexstrasza is having nightmares, that are actually a warning about something," Obi-Wan said

"Or someone. I am very worried about my girl, as I thought to bring her to my mother," Anakin remarked as he went back to his bedroom, where Rexstrasza was asleep in his bed. He held her close as other whelps slept in the crib.

Obi-Wan patted the Albino Whelp's head, as she chirped.

"Good night, the little one. Sweet dreams," Anakin whispered to her as she licked him.

In the morning, Anakin was seen holding Rexstrasza in the bundle of covers. She was sleeping peacefully, as he rocked her.

After a breakfast, which also had him giving some of the milk to the whelps, he stood holding his daughter, who was still asleep in his arms.

"Poor girl, she needs the sleep, but I fear that the nightmares returning to her," Anakin said as he held her close to his chest.

"We'll take her to Master Yoda. He will help to narrow down the cause of her night terrors and if the Sith are responsible, then it could lead us to the one who we have been searching for," Obi-Wan said as he placed his hand onto Anakin's shoulder.

"Alright, let's go," Ana

In his chamber, Yoda felt the worry in the young Skywalker, or actually a being, who disguised as a human. There was something odd about the Chosen One since day one. He was hated by the others because of him being too old and a slave, but the Padawan did not retaliate and just avoided them altogether.

The Chancellor was another person that Skywalker avoided like a plague, as the moment Chancellor called to Obi-Wan about Anakin, the answer was that Skywalker didn't want to see him or was too busy.

The answer laid in the being that Anakin was, a being, who was a Dragon, and a peaceful one.

Soon, he heard the door open

"Red Dragon, are you?" he asked as Anakin entered.

"I am, but I am actually a Dragon Wyrm, as I have lived for many centuries alongside my siblings and mate, whom I have known for years. My Dragon name is Anekstrasz and I am one of oldest children of Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder."

"So you have lived for a very long time. And what made you come centuries later?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan, I had to intervene in the chain of the events, as the Dragon Queen sensed the Force never creating the Chosen One. I will have to call for my mate, a Black Wyrm named Udrimion soon enough, as he is away guarding the Second Dragonblight and ensuring that the place is not disturbed by the outsiders and I have not spoken him ever since the mating," Anakin said.

"So he never saw their hatching? How evil of you!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"He cannot return to Azeroth, because of the Old Gods' corrupting his kind and he was one of the few, that didn't become evil. Don't worry, he will meet them, as I've been thinking of flying to the Second Dragonblight.

"A Dragon Graveyard and nesting place, the Second Dragonblight is. A planet in Outer Rim it is," Yoda remarked.

"Exactly. Many Dragons who were on verge of dying during the War against the Lich King went to the Second Dragonblight, as many of my people were raised into undeath as Frost Wyrms. Now, both worlds are home to my people. Also, the Second Dragonblight is also a place, where uncorrupt Black Dragons are born along with that world being the breeding grounds for Red Dragonflight after my mother was liberated from Nekros the Skullcrasher's control. It was also a refuge for the Dragons who were not captured. So the place is sacred to my people. But I have been hearing a word that there is a trouble on Second Dragonblight and I was actually getting ready to fly to there with other Dragons."

"Anakin, you know that Rex and his Clones will help you, as they have been actually investigating the planet itself. The last report was of the Separatists trying to steal the eggs, as they heard how your people have decimated the Alliance during the Second War.

"Obi-Wan, I must go to the Second Dragonblight immediately, as I cannot let my people be slaves again!" Anakin said with rage in his voice.

"I'll get Cody and his Clones and we'll go there to tackle the Separatists. If this is true, the Dragons will be a big problem and we must stop the Separatists from gaining anymore ground through any means.

"This is not just war that is at stake, it's also my people, who are in danger of being used as war dogs again. My people were enslaved by Nekros twenty five years ago and it continued for five years. I was one of the Dragons who avoided capture and I have felt the pain and deaths of my brothers and sisters. I also lost my older children to the Orcs, as they were killed for resisting the control, why is why I do not want that my people went through the suffering that they did during the Second War," Anakin said as he then wept for his dead offspring.

"Stop the defilement of the Second Dragonblight, you will. Repeat the history, the Separatists must not. Sense your daughter's illness, I do. Meditate on it, I will," Yoda said.

"I thank you, Master Yoda. I am very worried about her. Rexstrasza needs help and the sooner we narrow down the cause of it, the better," Anakin replied.

"Then it's settled. Anakin, we will be going to the Second Dragonblight immeditially to help your people and ensure their safety.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi. It is time that the Red Dragons once again helped Jedi to eliminate the Sith," Anakin agreed as they left the chamber.

Soon, they ran to the _Negotiator_ along with Ahsoka, who was to join the mission. The whelps flew behind their father as they followed the group, including Rexstrasza, who had rested long enough, before she followed her father.

"I am going to see the Black Dragons that are good? That's cool!" she exclaimed

"You are. The planet in question is a home to many Black Dragons, who tend to the world and continue make sure that their numbers do not fall. But our main mission is to stop the Separatists' scheme of eggnaping, as Captain Rex's report mentions that the droids were seen scouting the nests. The Separatist scientist believes that he could use the technology to control the whelps after the hatching. He then will accelerate the growth to Drake stage, so the Dragons would be ready for the battle," Obi-Wan explained.

"He wants to repeat the history, but this time, more lives will be lost to the Dragon Flame, than it was during the Second War, if he succeeds. Which is why we must stop him and retrieve any eggs back to their nests," Anakin said.

"Of course! I am here to help the Dragons!" Ahsoka agreed.

"Then it's settled. My people are living beings, not war dogs that could be used again!" Anakin declared.

"We can't let the bloody history repeat again, so we are doing the mission on the Second Dragonblight, and then we will continue searching for the Sith Lord, as Anakin does have the clues," Obi-Wan said.

"That's good. Now, let's get going!" Ahsoka said as they ran to the bridge.

Soon, the cruiser took off to the stars and followed the route to the Second Dragonblight to aid the Dragons, who were about to turn the tide of the war in the favor of the saviors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's appearance in this story is Revenge of the Sith one, but he has crimson robes, as he is a Red Dragon. He also has longer white hair, due that he is a Red Wyrm. Also, Anakin's voice is his Clone Wars (2008) one. 
> 
> Changed Rexstrasza's appearance, as she is Albino Whelp and Albino Dragons are rare in WoW universe.


	3. Battle of the Second Dragonblight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and the Republic save the Dragons of the Second Dragonblight from a mad Separatist scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, May the 4th be with you!
> 
> Sorry for delay, but I had ESO to occupy me in Quarantine. Now, I am returning to writing, as I am waiting for Greymoor DLC's launch, which will be on 18th of May (PC/Mac) and 2nd of June (Console)
> 
> Underline Italic will be the Dragon talking.

On _Negotiator_ , Obi-Wan watched as Cody and Anakin were talking, while the hatchlings were waiting for their mother's word. Clones watched the Whelps with curiosity, as Ahsoka held Rexstrasza close to comfort her.

"Sir, if you did transform, how you were supposed to travel to the planet?" Cody asked, after Anakin finished the explanation about the planet.

"Using magic to open the portal to the Second Dragonblight, of course. But at least now I used different transport method to get to the Second Dragonblight," Anakin replied.

"I don't think you would be able to attack the droids on your own, so you sought out us to aid you in the battle," Ahsoka said.

"Correct," Anakin agreed as he stood still with calmness in his posture.

"General Kenobi, we have arrived at the Second Dragonblight," Admiral Block said as the planet, that was covered in lush forests and mountains along with rivers and lakes, appeared.

"Most of the Dragons' bones are absorbed by the earth, so the life can flourish on the planet. There are some skeletons that are preserved in the mountains. But, the hatchlings that are in danger right now," Anakin said as he prepared to run to the hangar.

"Since you can fly in the Dragon form, I'll let the hangar be opened, once you and your brood are ready for the take off.

Anakin nodded as he ran to the hangar, while the hatchlings followed him to there. Clone Troopers were careful not to bump into anyone, including the Dragons.

"Alright. Brace yourselves, as we are about to fly to our kin, who live down there. You will also meet your Dad, who guards our soon to be home. I know that we will miss our cave on Azeroth, but it was time that we left that home for the bigger one, where we will be watching over the people of the Galaxy and protect them from threats. We are the lineage of Red/Black Dragons, who are guardians, not killers. Thus, we will fight today for our people, who are in danger!

"Which is why we will leave the ship, when the hangar opens. Now, prepare for the take off!" Anakin spoke to his whelps, who chirped in the return.

"And we will see the true form. Open the hangar!" Obi-Wan commanded. As the command followed, he added: "Anakin!"

The Jedi Knight nodded and transformed into a Red Dragon, who towered above the gunships that were near him. He let out the roar to show off his true form's voice.

"General, that's one impressive Dragon," Cody commented.

"And he is ready to fight for his people once again. Get to the gunships, as Anakin is about to take off!"

The Clone Troopers ran to the Gunships as Anekstrasz/Anakin took off and flew out of the hangar. "We are following you, General Skywalker! Let's shoot the clankers and save the little ones!" one of Clone Troopers shouted.

_"I thank you, my friends. What we are doing here is stopping the bloody history from repeating," Anekstrasz said as he flew alongside the Whelps, who followed their father._

The gunship pilots watched the Dragon flying down to the surface of the planet and the gunships followed the great Beast.

But then, Black and Red Drakes appeared. There were a dozen of them. _"What are those things, Father?" a Black Drake, that had crimson along with black scales, asked._

"Another child?" Ahsoka asked

"This could be older clutch," Obi-Wan replied.

_"One of them here is another child of mine. Did you think that the whelps are my only children?" Anekstrasz asked._

"You did mention other Dragonic children, who were killed by the Orcs because they resisted the capture," Obi-Wan said with the sadness in his tone

"So, General lost his older kids?" Cody asked.

"The Azerothian Second War saw almost all of his Red Dragon brethren being enslaved. Those who rebelled or were insufficient, were slaughtered by the Orcs, which included Anakin's children, who died resisting the enslavement. We can't let that bloody history repeat again, as I fear that the Separatists could do the same to have the Dragons obey their commands," Obi-Wan replied.

"We'll do everything to protect the noble beings from the Seppies. They will get a lot of firepower in their metal for bullying Dragons," Cody said.

_"Why there are strange people in them?" another Drake asked._

_"They are my friends from the Galaxy outside of our homeworlds and they heard my cry for help here, so do not shoot at the ships!" Anekstrasz commanded._

_"Ships?" one of Black Drakes asked._

_"They are strange, as these fly, not sail on the sea," a female Red Drake remarked._

_"That is the galaxy for you, Aurelstrasza. I have seen what they are capable of where the technology is concerned. So, cease hostility!" Anekstrasz roared._

The Drakes flew around the strange ships as they took a look at the ships and the people.

"Are you sure that they are not going to blast us?" one of Clones asked.

"Anakin told them to put away their flame breath. But remember, we are guests in their home, while Anakin is not. He is one of them," Obi-Wan replied.

_"We heard his command, as he and his Mate are leaders of this Dragon colony. It is unsafe for us on Azeroth, because of Old Gods," a male Black Drake said._

"Up close, you are terrifying and deadly ones," Ahsoka remarked.

Soon enough, a Black Wyrm appeared near the gunships and Anekstrasz roared to greet the Dragon. The Black Wyrm roared in the return as they circled above the ships.

_"Udrimion, they came to aid us, as I am the one who brought them here," Anekstrasz said._

_"I see. I sense no vile intentions in their hearts. The Republic outlanders, welcome to our home," Udrimion said._

_"Udrimion, you know of the Republic outpost located on our home?" Anekstrasz asked._

_"Yes, my love. A group of armored humans are spying on the metallic beings," Udrimion replied._

_"The Separatists. I was there, when the Clone Wars began. Many Jedi lost their lives and I mourned their deaths, while cremating their bodies, that littered the arena. This was what I could do for their memories, as they wanted to stop the war, before it could begin," Anekstrasz said with a mournful tone in his voice._

_"I am a Black Wyrm, but I grieve, because of many innocent beings losing their lives. That bloodshed must end!" Udrimion roared in anger._

_"My love, enough with speaking about the war. Please lead us to the outpost, as our kin are in danger as I speak!" Anekstrasz said._

_"Of course. This way. We have a human female here along with a droid," Udrimion agreed as he flew to the outpost, which was located near a mountain._

_"Padme," Anekstrasz said as he and other Troopers followed the Black Wyrm._

At the Outpost, Rex and Padme along with Clone Troopers were watching the Dragons, who were curious with the mortals.

"Any signs of the Seppies smuggling any eggs?" Rex asked.

"No, as the Dragons protect their nests and the whelps are using the metal as toys to throw around. It's fun to watch, Captain," one of the Clones replied as he chuckled.

"But the Dragons are hostile to us, as they do not like the outsiders. However, they do not bother to attack, as if they are waiting a word from their leader.

_ "Rex, not anymore," a voice that was both rough and a familiar spoke from above. _

Rex saw a huge Red Dragon landing along with two gunships. A Black Dragon landed on the ledge nearby, as he then transformed. His humanoid appearance was a human one with short black hair and he wore black robes.

The Red Dragon also transformed back into his human form. Clones gasped seeing that it was their General. "Sir, you are alive!" Rex exclaimed.

"I did survive, but had to leave for both this world, then Azeroth to have my offspring.

"So, these are our youngest clutch? They are marvelous, as all of our children are," Udrimion in his human form remarked.

"I know, right?" Anakin said as he smiled.

"So, these mortals are your friends?" Udrimion asked.

"Yes, they are. They heard our plight and came here to assist us. We must stop the Separatists from seizing any eggs for the experimentation, or the history will repeat itself again," Anakin replied.

"We have been planning to attack their outpost for days, General, but we feared that your fellow Dragons would attack," Rex admited.

"We are your allies in this. If you told us. But the Black Dragons are hostile, as they are protective of their nests," Anakin said.

"Anakin, you're alive!" Padme exclaimed, as she embraced Anakin.

"Hi, Padme," Anakin said happily.

"Senator, Anakin has a secret of his own, as you saw with the Dragon Whelps near him.

"Alright, go for it," Padme agreed.

Anakin nodded and transformed into a Dragon, as he roared.

"Ani, were you always a Dragon?" Padme asked.

_"I was always a Dragon and I lived as one for many centuries, my good friend. I had to intervene, as the real Chosen One, did not come. What are you doing here? Trip to visit your family didn't go well?" he asked._

Padme was stunned as she didn't have the answer to the question. The Dragon looked friendly, as his nose was near her. Some faded scales told her that Anakin as a Dragon was already in his old age, while his human form, he looked young. He then transformed back, as the Whelps flew near him.

"I was already thinking of the strategy to follow, so there would be no causalities among Clones and Dragons during the battle. I do not want any lives lost during the battle, as we have only droids as foes, and we need that scientist alive to be brought to justice," Anakin spoke as he then walked to the table, where the map of the region was. He saw that Rex and his Clones did mark the nests, outposts and important bits.

He thought carefully, while tracing the map with his finger, while he thought of a strategy for the upcoming raid of the Separatist base.

One of Black Drakes landed and spoke: _"Anekstrasz, I have scouted the outpost from the skies and I have good news. There is a passage, that we guard and your troops can use it to attack the outpost. Then give us a signal to set the place ablaze, when you get that madman,"_

"And it's this passage, far over there?" Rex asked as he pointed to a path between the mountains.

_ "Yes. We need your help. And we are relieved that Anekstrasz has some friends among the mortals. _

"Then it's settled. I'll lead Rex and his Clones through the passage to the outpost, defeat the droids and capture Kenden Dantof, the Human CIS scientist, who is behind the operation. We are also to retrieve any eggs, whelps and Drakes, if he captured some already," Anakin spoke.

"Yes sir," Clones responded.

"Boys, get ready. We've got a raid tonight, and we've got Dragon allies to aid us," Rex said, as the Clone Troopers prepared for the battle, that was ahead of them that night.

In the night, Anakin and the Clones went to the passage, where the Dragons were flaming the droids and the clankers were fried by the flame.

"They have been doing it for hours and the doctor had been planning to call for reinforcements, so he could have more droids to take the Dragons down. Guess he can't, as he is busy researching," Rex remarked.

"That's good. We'll need to catch him off guard

Anakin ignited the green lightsaber and sliced battle Droids, before they could shoot him. Some were scorched by his fiery magic, as his hand inflamed.

"Not bad, General. The clankers are bullying a Dragon in a Jedi Form. Let's clear the base and stop the experiments," Cody remarked as the spell took out some of the droids.

They ran to the outpost and shot any Droid that was in their way. There were cannons, which had the Clones take cover. Anakin whistled and two of his eldest children, who were Drakes, descended and shot fire onto the cannons, while avoiding the blasts.

Ahsoka was aiding her Clone Troopers as she watched her Master's children fly away to safety. "Thanks!" she shouted, to which they nodded happily, before landing on the cliff to watch the battle from afar.

They entered the laboratory as more Droids were on the guard of the lab, only to be blasted by Anakin's fire magic.

In the experimental chamber, the Clones searched the room for anything that spoke of Dragons, only to hear their General gasp.

They turned to see that Anakin saw a Drake in a cage, which was torturing her. She was in pain as she roared from the shocker. "Anestrasza!" he exclaimed as he ran to the controls to deactivate the cage. "Rex, hold off the droids. I'll be deactivating the cage and the torture device that is hurting my daughter!"

"Yes sir! Boys, hold off the clankers! We have a captured Dragon here and General will be rescuing her!"

"We're right on it!" the Clones replied as they ran off to shoot the Droids to make sure that the General was safe. Ahsoka watched as Anakin deactivated the cage and the shocker. Anestrasza climbed out and collapsed from the exhaustion. Anakin knelt near her as he used the Force to soothe her.

_"Father," she said warmly._

"What did he to you, my child?" he asked softly, but with a worry in his tone.

_"He wanted to control me, just like Dragon Queen during the Second War. I resisted, but he tortured me to break my strength to resist," Anestrasza replied._

"Shh, I am here, my daughter. You are safe. I and Republic are here to capture him. Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

_"I will live. Go and help your men in capturing the mad one. I will escape to safety," Anestrasza said as she stood up and left the area for the exit._

"Obi-Wan," he commed.

"I saw a Red Drake flying out of the base. Who was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That was my daughter, Anestrasza. She was captured, while protecting the nest of Black Dragon Eggs and Kenden thought of using the shocker to subdue her to his control. But she resisted and nearly died. I have rescued her and she is free," Anakin replied with a joy in his tone.

"Let's have Kix check her out and see if she is hurt badly," Obi-Wan said.

"He knows how to treat Clones, not Dragons," Anakin chuckled.

"He'll find the experience new to him, but he will

"Alright. Make sure that Kenden doesn't escape!" Obi-Wan replied back.

"Got it!" Anakin replied as he ignited his green lightsaber.

"General, one of the boys recovered Holo-Diary entries. You might wanna to check them out later," Cody said as he passed the Holo-diary to Anakin.

"I'll have a read of what he knows about my people and it will be evidence of his atrocities against my people," Anakin replied, as he passed the Holo-Diary to Rexstrasza, who flew out to carry it to Obi-Wan.

The duo arrived at the main chamber, where Kenden Dantof was surrounded by the Clones, who were pointing their guns. "Your experiments end here and now," one of them said.

"You're under arrest," Anakin spoke as the scientist was cuffed. "Let's get out of here, before I destroy this place."

They nodded as all of them left the lab and did a sweep to check if something was missed. Fortunately, no more Dragons were in the base, so they escaped.

Anakin was the one to stay behind, as he transformed into his Dragon form and set the outpost ablaze. He roared in triumph as he returned to the Republic outpost.

"That is one fire show. Well done, everyone," Anakin said once he transformed back to his human form.

Clone Troopers nodded as Ahsoka petted the whelps, who were happy. Udrimion was overjoyed as well, as he watched the outpost burn from afar.

The Gunship landed, as Kenden was escorted to it and it flew off. Another took those, who couldn't fly. Anakin transformed and followed his friends to the Cruiser, where he and his children were to go to Corusant to rest and recover, before any future battles.


End file.
